What Happened?
by Thephantomprince
Summary: The last Potter has finally defeated the Dark Lord who killed his parents. After, he decides to travel back in time to be of aid to his parents, even at the risk he will cease to exist. But he has a plan...one that hopefully will not backlash and hurt his friends and family... Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing. HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

**What happened?**

**OK! This is my first Harry/Hermione fiction. I am very happy I was actually able to post this first chapter. Again still only have my parents computer to work on.**

**Contains cussing, Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore and, one of my favorites TIME TRAVEL!**

**I do not own any of the characters except the OC's I make! And I am not J.K Rowling. I am a BOY! (Although my cousin disagrees) **

**Now for the story!**

Hogwarts

The battle was fierce as both sides refused to give up. The side of Hogwarts struggled to only cast light spells while the others began to gain the upper hand using dark magic. Then everything froze as the stage was taken in the middle of the Great Hall by a tall pale figure and a younger, raven haired boy with almond shaped green eyes.

The boy's eyes burned with rage as he gripped his holly wand waiting for an opening to kill the man who had slaughtered his parents. Then the duel began. Both figures cast dazzling, high level spells that made both sides stare with awe. Eventually the tall man began to laugh maniacally as he began to dominate the younger man.

"What are you to gain by killing me Potter? You could have so much more if you joined me. We could be your new family." The younger man began to attack with higher intensity at the elders words.

"You….will…never…anything like my family! My parents gave their life's to protect me from you! I will not put their sacrifice in vain!" he panted. This continued on for several minutes before the boy slipped on a piece of wood and fell to the ground, not being able to get up due to exhaustion. Everyone fighting for Potter except one held their breath, desperate that their champion was not down for the count. Everyone except for a pretty raven haired girl that watched with amusement as the older man approached the younger fingering the elder wand. She was not afraid because she knew her friend would pull through.

The man laughed, narrowing his eyes. "And now before the final Potter dies do you even have a finishing move?" he asked.

And the boy, in desperation did the only thing that came to mind. He chucked his wand at the darkest wizard in history. Everyone's eyes widened at the stupidity of the attack that they did not hear the boy whisper a phrase. However everyone noticed as the wand gained speed and the hilt turned into iron and the rest sharpened steel until the newly transfigured knife sunk into the Dark Lords left lung.

Before anyone had time to react, the last Potter ran up and griped the knife hilt which turned back into his holy wand. Then he whispered the word that ended everything. "_Expelliamis!" _

Now when used regularly the Disarming spell only causes the wand to shoot out of the targets hand. But when used inside the body, used by an extremely powerful wizard it detaches and rips the veins in the targets body, killing the person almost as quickly as the AK curse. Then everybody watched as The darkest Lord in history's body fell.

And the 16 year old Dameon Sirius Potter, Son of the murdered Harry James Potter and Hermione Granger Potter looked down at the corpse of his enemy, one Erik David Dumbledore, son of the supposed great Albus Dumbledore.

**Ok! I know, Crappy First chapter. Did you see the way I skirted around calling Dameon and Erik their names? So yeah…..That's about it for this short chapter.**

**Should I continue this story or not? Not a lot of people enjoyed my InkDestiny story so I might discontinue that one.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Whats Going To Happen?

" Are you alright Dameon? You look kind of…down." Scorpius asked with concern. His friend did certainly look sick. His normally tan skin was pale and his eyes were glazed. Dameon glanced up from his work and gave Scorpius a forced grin. His eyes were still somewhat unfocused though, staring at a point above his friends shoulder.

The two were eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, and the usually morning-bird Dameon got up even later than his brunette friend, who was notorious at Hogwarts for being late to breakfast. Most of the other students were already done with their morning meal, but Dameon was absently poking at his bacon, amazing as always in Scorpius's opinion.

" No, nothings wrong kiddo, nothing at all." Dameon said, cracking a real smile when Scorpius gave Dameon an irritated smack on the head for the nickname 'kiddo'. But still Dameon quickly went back to scribbling on what appeared to be his Ancient Runes homework. " Now if only this…. managed to interact with the 'yehn' rune…without, hmmmm." He muttered to himself distractedly.

Scorpius frowned in frustration. That had been the first time in several days he had managed to draw Dameon out of the shell he had erected around himself for the past several months. Even Vicky was having a tough time communicating with the Head Boy.

" Hey guys!" Speak of the devil…

" Morning Vicky." The dark haired girl sat down besides her closed-off boyfriend who was still writing away. After a few terse moments Scorpius flicked his wand under the table, stinging Dameon out of his reverie.

Dameon looked startled for a moment and then his glazed eyes focused on his slightly irritated partner. " Oh, sorry, morning Victoria." He said absently before returning to his scribbling.

Scorpius began to inch away, rather unsubtly from the two. Vicky's face began to slowly redden and she began to pull out her wand from its holster and point it to the apparently brain-dead Dameon. Students from around the Great Hall began to sense the mounting tension as well and began to look and point at the duo.

Just as Vicky was about to snap, Dameon's head popped up and he let out a wild laugh. The tension broke as the Head Boy jumped up and he ran away, but not before bending down and kissing his startled girlfriend hard on the mouth.

The Great Hall was silent for a whole of one second after he left and then people began to speculate.

* * *

><p>Dameon Potter was not seen for the rest of the day. And none of the professors of Hogwarts could locate the boy. And the two people that were supposed to know him best, Vicky and Scorpius, had exactly as much of an idea of where he was than the average wizard or witch in Hogwarts.<p>

That was not to say no one wondered and speculations grew wilder as the hours of the day flew past and the famous wizard failed to reveal himself. Headmaster Abbot said that the teen had not left Hogwarts and with the Marauders Map having been destroyed all those years ago, no one could locate Dameon.

" I heard he finally snapped and tried to resurrect his parents."

" No, you idiot, he's underage! Thanks to the dark detection spells the Ministry have, they would immediately detect anything remotely necromantic!"

" Well then what was all that rune work he was tinkering with? Rune Master Kinsky confirmed that Potter had turned in all his rune homework, and that he was working with unusually powerful ones to boot!"

The two school chatter boxes, Jacob and Andy, were growing louder with each speculation, probably wanting to make sure that their words got out to the Hogwarts Populace. Jacob particularly had never liked Dameon and Andy, well he just always did this with all rumors, not regarding whether they would hurt someone's reputation or not.

" Hey Vicky! What do you think? Has your boyfriend finally gone off the deep end?" Jacob shouted across the Great Hall from Gryffindor Table to the Hufflepuffs, who, as always, were trying not to get involved into the rumors. But the table stirred and turned towards the section of the seventh year Hufflepuffs were eating, the whole house of Hufflepuff trying to unsubtly watch for a reaction.

But at that moment, the roof of the Great Hall exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes ago….<strong>

Dameon pulled himself to his full height and groaned as his muscles burned in protest. After spending all day in a cramped position, no part of his body was happy. But Dameon himself was.

The happiness he felt was bordering on madness. Of course, he was not mad. He had made sure. The moment he had considered this project he had checked. Nope, he was not insane at all. For a moment, Dameon felt a flicker of doubt, but he reassured himself that the multiple spells he had cast had confirmed his sanity.

The room was completely made of cold iron. Iron was known to be somewhat of a magic suppressant but for this purpose it made his little project easier to control and navigate his…destination. The runes themselves had to be amplified a bit, inlayed with silver, but hopefully the results would be worth it.

The Room of Requirement was truly amazing. It had even provided the somewhat…sketchy materials that he had needed for the runes he had intricately carved into his arms. The wounds had healed over and they appeared as black tattoos now.

For a moment, Dameon looked around the room with satisfaction. The only feature, aside from the small shapes covering every inch of the fairly large room was a large hole in the middle with a bubbling white liquid mixture.

Then, his watch flashed red. It was exactly 7: 36. One-minute countdown. There was not really any magical science involved in his time choosing but the magical superstition ingrained in him directed him to choose the time of 7: 37 to activate his device.

His idea was simple. In layman's terms, it was time-travel. Dameon stripped of all his clothes and approached the mixture in the exact center of the room. Thirty seconds.

The mixture was rather cold and Dameon began to channel all of his magic power out of his body, into the mixture that now submerged everything but his head. The mixture began to turn bright gold and Dameon was feeling weaker.

Fifteen seconds. Dameon closed his eyes and grinned before submerging his head. This was it.

With almost all of the magic drained from his body, the golden mixture began to heat up and began to be absorbed by the surrounding metal and the runes began to glow. The fuel was almost drained and that's when things went wrong. One of the runes began to overheat and instead of glowing, it began to spark and so did other runes near it. Just as the clock struck 7: 37, Dameon Potter disappeared and the overheated runes exploded.

That explosion rocked the entire school of Hogwarts, unraveling the wards of Hogwarts and blowing up the roof of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was just about to settle into his meal at the Gryffindor Table when suddenly he felt an odd disturbance in the air. He looked up, but no one seemed to notice anything wrong.<p>

But his emotions must have showed on his face because Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Harry. " Do you sense a disturbance in the force?" she quipped. Harry grinned at her, and tucked into his food, unaware that, a few floors above his head, a boy that looked like a genetic combination of his best female friend and himself had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Alright, I know this is a long wait, but I honestly had almost no idea how to go from the last chapter. Expect much from the next chapter, I will try to go more in depth to what exactly Dameon was attempting, but let me stress this; it was not just time-travel. Dameon Potter inherited his mother's genius and so he would not be satisfied with just time travel with everything at stake. This is not a story where Earth is entirely decimated so ask yourself, why would he risk literally everyone else's life? **

**Lets just say, Dameon has a contingency plan in place. **


End file.
